I Wish We Had One More Kiss
by damnthatglee
Summary: The idea of this story, is that I get prompts from people about ways or conditions in which Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy could have their first kiss. Chapter 1: Snow


**Writing a kiss is harder than I anticipated, and I had some help(if you're reading this, you know who you are), so thank you very much.**

**The idea of this story, is that I get prompts from people about ways or conditions in which Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy could have their first kiss. Prompts can be left in comments, on my tumblr: damn-that-glee . tumblr . com (take out the spaces), PM'd to me, or pretty much any other way of communicating with me. I got the idea of a first kiss prompt story from the wonderful _foraworldundeserving _and you should all go read her stories, if you like Klaine.**

**So, here we go with my first prompt.**

_**Booksandmusic97: Snow :)**_

**Disclaimer: Hopefully you'll be able to tell what's mine and what belongs to Wizard God(J.K. Rowling). **

A thin layer of ice was the surface of the Black Lake. It was mid- December; darkening storm clouds hung over the castle of Hogwarts and a layer of snow blanketed the grounds. An auburn headed girl sat on a rock on the banks, reading a thick muggle novel with a worn spine.

"What're you reading?" A familiar voice came over her shoulder. Rose turned to see her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, peering at the text in her hands. She showed him the cover of a well-loved copy of _Little Women._

"Ah. Not bad."

Rose scoffed, "You haven't read it!" He shrugged.

"Why bother? I've heard it retold by you so many times, I might as well have." Rolling her eyes, she marked her place with a frayed scarlet ribbon.

"So what brings you out here to interrupt me while I'm reading?"

"It's snowing." Scorpius grinned childishly.

"Well noticed." She squinted at her watch, "And that means that when James and Fred wake up, which should be soon, it's just past noon now, they'll be out here wreaking havoc." True to her prediction, the devious duo was out the door within ten minutes. A snowball pelted itself at the back of Scorpius's head.

"Oi!" He cried out.

"They're here."

"Well noticed." Rose reopened her book, but only pretended to read, instead watching the snowball fight breaking out before her, and laughing to herself as her friend was assaulted by chunks of snow.

"Help me, Rose!"

"No, Rose! Join us! Join our quest to destroy your boyfriend!" She glared daggers at James.

"Not my boyfriend. And no, I don't think I will, thanks."

Fred laughed, "Sure he isn't. Not until you both admit it, anyways."

"Oh, bugger off..."

"Fine. We'll leave you two love birds alone," James said, grinning and then gestured to the forest, "C'mon, Fred." The boys ran off, laughing, towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I ought to turn them in...They're so lucky I didn't get prefect," Rose sighed. Scorpius was lying in the snow. She walked over to him and offered him a hand. He took it, hoisting himself up.

"And that's why you don't engage in a snowball fight with James and Fred."

"I'll keep in mind." He brushed snow out of his hair with a free hand, not releasing hers. She blushed, glancing down at their entwined fingers. Their faces were closer than friendship usually allowed.

"Thanks, Rosie," His voice was soft and his stare was almost tangible. He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Rose froze up, not responding. When he drew back, there was panic in his eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. Rose- I'm sorry; I'll just go now..." As he turned to leave, she sprang back to life and grabbed his arm.

"No! I-Scorpius, I really like you...I just wasn't expecting that."

"I shouldn't have kissed you..."

She shook her head, "I didn't say that!" Rose hesitated before crashing her lips against his in a second kiss. When they pulled apart, blushing, Scorpius ran his fingers through his already-ruffled hair, and grinned sheepishly.

"So...what does this make us?" He asked.

"...What do you want it to make us?" Rose countered, a little afraid of his answer. He was silent for a moment.

..."Rose..., be my girlfriend?" He took her hand as he asked.

She sighed, "James and Fred'll have a field day."

"Is that a yes?"

"Merlin, Scorp, do you think I would have said no?"

He beamed.

**A/N: The ending really didn't feel right to me, but hopefully it's acceptable. I apologize for its lack in length and hopefully future chapters will be longer.**

**Please give me prompts. If you give me one, it will probably get written, and if it doesn't, I have a reason. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
